Faith
by beautyofdarklips
Summary: Hermione is sorted into Slytherin and she decides to hide the fact that she is a muggle-born from her friends. What happens when her classmates find out? Will Draco see her differently? As the years pass, she discovers truths that were hidden from her. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

4

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I'm starting a new fanfic and this is going to be my first one! Please let me know what you think. I already have most of the story outlined and I've already written the first three chapters. This story is T for now but, I've rated it M for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Prologue

The streets of Diagon Alley were busy and bustling. A new school year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was starting in two weeks and young students and their parents were busy making purchases of new books and school robes for the upcoming year. Hermione's parents knew that their daughter would like to take her time admiring the magical books so, they had told her that they would be waiting for her for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. And that is how Hermione found herself admiring the sky high shelves at Flourish and Blotts with wonder and amazement in her eyes.

It was just a month ago that she had found out that she was a witch. Minerva McGonagall visited the Granger residence to explain to Hermione and her parents that she, in fact, was a witch. Hermione had felt relief and understanding rush through her at Professor McGonagall's words. The fact that she had magical abilities astonished her but she believed it. At 11 years old, Hermione had not had an easy childhood so far. The kids at her school did not particularly like her. A "stuck up, swotty freak" is what they had called her. Her childhood had also found her doing unexplainable things which only made Hermione feel even more unsure of herself. When Hermione was seven years old, she found herself levitating a stack of pancakes, a Sunday morning tradition at the Granger residence, at the breakfast table. The kids at her school had also noticed that there was something off about the bushy haired girl. She simply wasn't like her peers.

Richard Granger and Jane Granger pursed their lips and gave a knowing look to each other. They both knew that their daughter was special and destined for extraordinary things. However, they simply had no explanation for these supernatural occurrences. Ever since Hermione had been a baby, things, beyond any explainable phenomena had been occurring. When she was only nine months old, she had been crying due to her teeth coming in and a jar of baby formula had exploded out of its own. And so, over a decade later, when the peculiar older woman wearing something that looked like a green bathrobe and a pointy hat told them that their daughter had magical capabilities, they didn't even question the oddly dressed woman's sanity. They didn't doubt for a second that their daughter had magical capabilities. They were so very proud of their little baby girl; they had always known that she was special. The knew that their little girl was destined for greatness.

And so, Hermione couldn't help but be filled with excitement and impatience to read all these books that sat in front of her about the world that she had only come to know about a month ago.

Draco Malfoy had a smirk on his face and his blonde was hair sleeked back with some gel he had found in father's washroom, something he had started doing over the summer. He felt like a man. He was finally getting a wand and starting school after all! And with this new found sense of adulthood, he had decided that a change in how he presented himself was in order. Lucius Malfoy had told his son that he had some business in Knockturn Alley and that Draco could help himself with whatever he needed. He was a man now and he had been visiting Diagon Alley ever since he could walk. He no longer needed an adult to chaperone his every movement, is what his father had said. However, Draco was not let off without a warning to not cause any trouble by his father.

With a new sense of maturity, Draco entered Flourish and Blotts to purchase his school books, the last thing on his list. He walked over to section which had all the school books. It was rather noisy and crowded with the approaching school year starting soon. He made it over to the section which had the books need for his first year on display. And there he saw her. An angel. Okay, maybe not a real one, but she looked angelic to him. A girl with golden skin and curly, bushy hair stood in the small section of first year books. She had her head buried in a transfiguration book. She wore a white summer dress with cream embroidery. The dress, held up by thin straps, came to her knees and she wore brown leather sandals. The state of her hair was rather unfortunate but, Draco found it rather endearing. As she scrunched up her nose with concentration, she pushed her hair behind her ear but the hair didn't stay and came rushing forward. Draco started picking up the potions and transfiguration books that he needed. Draco peered over his shoulder at this girl as he went to grab the next book. She still had not noticed his presence. Draco Malfoy, given all the attention in the world by his doting mother, had never been ignored by anyone in his life. He would not stand for it! He was a man after all and a man of his status and position demanded to be given attention by a pretty girl.

"Excuse me, could you please step over? Your bushy, monstrosity of hair is blocking me from the herbology book." Draco inwardly cringed. That was not how he had meant for that to come out. The girl peered over her book and immediately looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. I tend to do that with books you see. Sometimes, I just lose myself in books. Do you do that too? I mean lose yourself in books?" Hermione babbled as she usually did when she found herself nervous.

Draco found the slight flush of her cheeks adorable and smirked at the girl flustered in front of him. "I like reading but, I don't particularly fancy reading school textbooks. I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

The girl gave him a small smile and Draco rejoiced at that. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm guessing you're starting your first year at Hogwarts this fall? I am too. Maybe, we'll be sorted into the same house. I already know I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin."

Hermione was about to reply but she was interrupted. "Draco! Come! My business is done and we must return to the Manor soon. Your mother and I are entertaining guests this afternoon."

Knowing that his father didn't like to be kept waiting, Draco gave a Hermione an apologetic smile. Draco didn't want to face his father's wrath later. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts, yeah?"

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded at him. With this, Draco said his goodbye and returned to his father. In Draco's opinion, the school year could not start any faster.


	2. Chapter One: The Sorting

14

Author's Note: I've decided to upload the first two chapters right away! Please enjoy them and leave me a review. Constructive criticism would really be appreciated. The first few chapters will be light and fluffy for the most part. I'll let everyone bask in the innocence of the first years.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter One – The Sorting

It was September 1st. This morning had found Hermione bidding her parents goodbye in front of Platform 9¾. Her parents could not see the sign, of course. She had decided that this was the best place to say goodbye to her parents before she went through the bricks as she had seen other young witches and wizards doing with their families. Jane Granger was teary eyed and gave Hermione a tight hug. "Stay safe. Oh, I can't believe my baby girl is already off to school. Time truly does fly, doesn't it, Richard?" At this, Richard, wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Be good in school, Hermione. Although, I feel that I don't need to remind you of that. I'm sure you will be brilliant. I love you, darling. Be sure to write your mother and I."

"We'll see during the holidays, Hermione. Your mother and I are so very proud of you. You'll do great things." Hermione hugged both of parents tightly and turned to go. This moment felt bittersweet to her. Everything finally made sense. She had always thought that she was different. She had always felt different. And the kids at school had never been particularly welcoming and warm towards her. She was excited to finally be herself and enter her own world but, that meant that she had to leave her parents and the world she had known all her life. She was nervous but, excited for her new adventure.

Hermione went through Platfrom 9¾ to other side and she was greeted by the sight of the Hogwarts Express. There were parents near the train, saying some final goodbyes to their children. Hermione felt bitterness at that. She loved her parents to death but, it bothered her a little bit that they would never truly understand her world no matter how much she tried to explain it to them. She loved them so much and her parents were so supportive of her but, she just wished that she could relate to them more. They would never be able to see Hogwarts as it was invisible to Muggles, something she had read in _Hogwarts: A History._ Since buying the book two weeks ago, Hermione had made sure to read the book cover to cover. She wanted to be as prepared as she could be for her new life in the wizarding world where she would be learning magic in a large castle. Surely, her peers would have an advantage over, with most of them growing up in magical families. She didn't want to fall behind in school. With a deep breath, Hermione entered the train. She thought it would be best to change into her school robes first so, she entered a small washroom to change. By the time she had finished changing in to her school robes, the train had already taken off and was well on its to Hogsmeade. After changing, Hermione realized that almost all of the seats had been taken. An awkward boy with messy brown-ish black hair approached her. "Have you seen Trevor?"

"Trevor?"

"Trevor is my pet toad but, I lost him on the and train. Merlin, if I don't find him, my Gran is going to kill me!"

"Okay, calm down. I'll help you find your toad. What did you say your name was?"

Realizing he hadn't yet introduced himself, the boy introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself to the boy, "Okay, Neville, you head down that way and I'll head down this way."

Hermione tried to help the boy she had just met to the best of her ability. Soon, she approached the last cart on the train and she realized that if the toad wasn't in this cart, then there's no way that she would find it on this end of the train. She knocked on the door once, and opened the door. "Excuse me, have you seen a pet toad somewhere? Neville, a boy on the train, said that he lost his toad."

A boy with dark hair and brilliant green eyes said, "Sorry, we haven't seen a toad."

Hermione turned to look at the other boy. He had bright, orange hair with some freckles smattered across his nose and cheeks. "Excuse me but, you've got dirt on your face. It's right there on your nose." Hermione pointed with her own finger on her nose to indicate the location of the filth. The boy flashed bright red, almost matching his hair, with embarrassment and went to quickly rub his nose.

Figuring that she should find a place to sit for the rest of the duration of the train ride, Hermione approached the two boys. They didn't look particularly mean like many of the kids at her muggle school had been. "Is it okay if I sit here? The rest of the carts on the train are taken."

The boy with the dark hair murmured, "Sure." And that is how Hermione Granger found herself spending the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two boys had introduced themselves to her as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Both of the boys hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor during that night's Sorting Ceremony. Hermione, herself, was unsure about which House she wanted to be sorted in. However, she hoped that she wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. She had read all about Salazar Slytherin, one of the schools's founders, in _Hogwarts: A History_ and how he had not wanted any Muggle-born children like herself to be taught magic at Hogwarts. She was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor, like the boys, or Ravenclaw, a house known for its cleverness and intellect.

After some time, the train came to a halt and all the first years were ushered by the prefects. A giant man with an unkempt beard and hair and hearty laugh had introduced himself to the first years as Hagrid. He led all the first years to be taken to the castle by boat. Hermione waited with the other first year students to enter the Great Hall where she would soon be sorted.

"Is it true? What they're saying on the train? The great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts at last?"

A boy came forward and Hermione immediately recognized him as the boy, Draco Malfoy, she had met two weeks ago at Florish and Blotts. He had seemed nice then.

Draco sneered at Harry Ron and smirked. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." The dark-haired boy returned.

Draco gave a scowl in turn but, before he could reply, Proffessor McGonagall came out and began ushering the students into the Great Hall.

One by one, students were called to the front and sorted into one of the four houses. Hermione stood in line, waiting her turn to be sorted. She felt nervous. She had read that her House would determine her living quarters, who she had classes with and her friends for the next seven years. The three boys she had met on the train, Neville, Harry and Ron had all been sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione grew tense as the names were called. At last, her name was called by Professor McGonagall. Tentatively, Hermione approached the stool at the front of the entire Great Hall. She sat and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Hermione's head. As soon as the land landed on her head, Hermione felt a probe in her a mind and the hat's voice invaded her brain. _Ah, yes, knowledge and intellect. For fitting for someone in Ravenclaw, but there is loyalty too. How fit for a Gryffindor. But what's this? Ambition and cunning, too._

Hermione interjected, _Please, anything but Slytherin. I want to finally fit in. I don't belong with Slytherin._ The hat countered, _Ah, but my sweet girl you are destined for greatness in Slytherin. You will save lives and rise from the ashes._ Before Hermione could further argue witht the hat, it roared "SLYTHERIN!"

And that was that. There was nothing she could do. It's not as if she could reverse the decision. Students from the Slytherin table cheered as the hat's decision was heard through the Great Hall. Students from the other houses booed at her. Two boys from the Gryffindor table with the same red hair as Ron Weasley's were particularly eccentric in their mocking of Slytherin's newest member. She gusessed that the boys were probably Ron's older brothers. She approached what seemed to be the Slytherin table and watched as her school tie turn into a brilliant emerald green color with silver stripes. An emblem appeared on her robes with the Slytherin emblem. At the head table, Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, knowing that the girl who had been raised by muggles would likely suffer in Slytherin house because of her upbringing. She had hoped that the bright girl would be placed into her own house. It seemed as though the fates had different plans. However, Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly with a twinkle in his eyes. The girl was right where she belonged.

She sat down and tried not to sulk too much in front of her new House mates. The girl sitting next to her smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Daphne. You and I are the only ones who have been sorted into Slytherin so far. I guess we'll be sharing a room together for the next seven years!" The girl had long beautiful blonde hair and naturally long lashes. Hermione decided that the other girl was beautiful in every conventional way. She smiled at the girl in return; she seemed friendly and had been one of the first people to genuinely be welcoming towards Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

As names were called out, more and more first year students joined their table. They didn't bother introducing themselves to their fellow first year Slytheirns. Instead, they delved into animated conversation right away. It seemed that many of them had already known each other prior to getting sorted into Slytherin and had already expected to be sorted into the same House. Hermione sulked further at that. Once again, it didn't help matters that she was the odd one out. She had thought that finding out she was a witch would change everything for her. Maybe not, she thought.

Daphne sensed Hermione's apprehension. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. You'll like them once you get to know them." Hermione eased at Daphne's words. The girl seemed to have a sixth sense. Hermione decided that she really liked the friendly girl and that she would definitely become good friends with her. Maybe, even best friends.

In all her worrying, Hermione hadn't been paying attention to the Sorting at the front of the Great Hall. The last student had been sorted into Slytherin and everyone at her table started a loud cheer. She thought to herself that she might as well start acting like a Slytherin and got involved in welcoming her newest House mate. Once he came into view, Hermione recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the boy she had briefly met at Florish and Blotts. She also had witnessed him approaching Harry and Ron in front of everyone not too long ago. He smirked as he approached the Slytherin table. He scooted himself between Hermione and Blaise Zabini who had previously been siting next to her.

Hermione gave him a soft smile and greeted him. "Hi."

"Hey. See, I told you that you and I would be sorted into Slytherin. I had a feeling that we would be sorted into the same house. Have you already read all of our textbooks?" Draco grinned at her. There was no maliciousness in his words. If it had been any of the other kids who Hermione had gone to her Muggle school with, they would've said those words with mild disdain. But no, Draco Malfoy grinned at her and gave no implication whatsoever that he was mocking her for her book-wormish tendencies. She found that he was teasing her in a friendly manner.

"Well, not yet. I still have a few chapters of the potions textbook left. You're going to have to expand your love of books to textbooks, if you to want to keep up with me in class." Hermione grinned back at him and rolled her eyes in a sassy manner to indicate that she was joking with him as well. Getting sorted into Slytherin might not be as bad as what she had originally thought it to be. Maybe, the book had been wrong. It was quite possible that Slytherin house might be more accepting of a Muggleborn such as herself.

After dinner had finished, a prefect gathered the first years and took them towards the dungeons. Hermione had read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Slytherin dorms were under the Black Lake. She sulked at that thought. She dreaded the idea of living under a lake and never having access to sunlight in her common room and bedroom. As the Slytherins moved towards the dungeons, the castle got more and more drafty. Hermione shivered and Daphne whispered to her, "This is why mother told me to pack extra jumpers. The Dungeons are always rather drafty." Hermione hummed in agreement.

The Slytherins finally arrived at what seemed to be the Slytherin entrance. _Hogwarts: A History_ had not included a description of the entrances to the different Houses. The prefect faced the students. "Okay, the password is 'Grindylow'. The password will change every fortnight and it will be posted on a notice board in the common room. The boys' dormitories are to the left and the girls' dormitories are to the right. I feel that I don't really need to emphasize this with you lot at this point, but boys are prohibited from entering the girls' dormitories." A few of the boys sniggered at this. The prefect turned back to the wall and used his wand to touch a pattern to the old bricks on the wall, similar to what she had seen been used to enter Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron.

One by one, the Slytherins entered their common room. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself. As she entered, she noticed her surroundings. Since it was the first day back, the common room was crowded and bustling with students. The room had a warm fireplace at the front which kept the room from becoming too drafty. The room was decorated with lavish couches, upholstered with fine green fabrics and intricate details. Hermione noticed that the even the dark wood furniture had intricate designs of little serpents. As she watched closer, she realized that the snakes were actually moving. Hermione gazed in wonder. While they were in the dungeons of the castles, Hermione audibly gasped at the sight of the windows. The windows were not bringing in any light from outside. However, the windows brought a soft green glow from the lake. She noticed that she could even see some distant schools of fish if she got closer. At this sight, she was slightly comforted as it reminded her of the aquarium she had visited as a little girl with her parents in London. She guesses that the windows would also allow some faint light from outside during the day. The older students had taken up the good seats with in front of the warm, cozy fire place. Daphne tugged at Hermione's sleeve and guided her towards the back where there were large, dark wood tables and chairs, likely used by students for studying together in a group. The first years gathered there and sat.

"I cannot believe the audacity of that Scarhead and his sidekick, Weaselbee," Draco huffed and stuck out his nose.

Two boys who had earlier introduced themselves as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle snickered and agreed with Draco. The two boys seemed more like Draco's bodyguards than friends.

Draco drawled on. "And did you hear that bloody hat? It was going to put him with us! In Slytherin! The bloody half-blood! The sheer audacity of it! His mother was a filthy mudblood, you know."

Pansy snickered in agreement, "Let him be a bloody Gryffindork. We don't want to be tainted by his half-blood self." Hermione felt hurt at Draco's words and frowned but, she had not said anything. She held her tongue with all her patience and counted to ten. She always said what came to her mind. Her mother often chided her about this; sometimes, it was better to just keep your mouth shut, is what her mother often told her. This fact had made her think that she might be sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione noticed that Daphne and a girl who had introduced herself as Tracey Davis were having a quiet conversation. And Blaise, who Hermione had previously been sitting next to at the Great Hall before Draco had stuck himself between them, and a boy named Theodore Nott were busy playing a chess game off to the side. She felt that she really did not belong with these witches and wizards. She had no idea that someone could be deemed less just because they had muggle parents. The idea was absurd to her! Upset and without bidding a goodnight to any of her fellow Slytherins, Hermione went to up to the girls' dormitories, wanting to be left alone.

Hermione went up to her room alone. She was greeted by the sight of five four-poster beds, one for each girl who had been sorted into Slytherin. She noticed that her trunk had already been placed by the bed that was nearest to the window. Hermione felt some comfort as this. Too tired to even change her clothes, Hermione simply went up to her bed and ungracefully jumped on top of the duvet. She wanted to lay down for a bit. She stretched her hands out and felt the soft green satin of her bed. Hermione felt conflicted. She had been so relieved when she had found out she was, in fact, a witch. She had always felt different and she had thought that she had finally found a place that would accept her for who she was. But upon being sorted into Slytherin, Hermione found herself confused. She had briefly read that Salazar Slytherin, the founder of her House, had not deemed Muggle-borns such as herself to be worthy to study magic at Hogwarts. Hermione had failed to see why but, she had decided that it was pretty unlikely that she would be sorted into such a house. Oh, how wrong she had been. Another thing she didn't understand was Draco Malfoy. He had seemed charming when she had met him a couple weeks ago. And today, earlier at dinner, he had welcomed her with the same crooked, charming smile. It almost seemed like a smirk but, Hermione could tell that the smile was genuine because it reached his eyes. Would he have greeted her with the same charming smile, if he had known of her heritage? That her blood was muddy just like Harry Potter's mother's as he had pointed out earlier? How could such a sweet boy say such cruel words? She decided that she didn't want to ever be at the receiving end of those words. As she obsessed over Draco's actions, as she did with most things she could not figure out, Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by the soft opening and closing of the door.

Hermione immediately sat up at the soft intrusion. Daphne had come into their room.

"Hey. You okay? You just left without saying anything so I was worrying about you. The others were asking about your whereabouts as well." Daphne moved over from the door to sit on her own bed which was to the right of Hermione's.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from the journey; that's all."

"Are you sure? Something seems to really be bothering you. You can talk about it with me if you want. I won't tell anyone." Daphne's sixth sense had kicked in. The girl just seemed to be able to read the minds of others. The soft smile that Daphne gave Hermione told her that she could trust the other girl.

"Daphne, I feel like it's a mistake that I got sorted into Slytherin. I belong somewhere like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Merlin, even Hufflepuff would be a more fitting house for someone like me. And you're going to hate me when I tell you the reason why."

"Why would I hate you Hermione? It seems like you haven't done anything wrong. You belong in Slytherin, no matter what. The hat knows what it's doing."

"Daphne, I'm a Muggle-born! I don't even know how I got sorted into Slytherin. I hadn't realized how much Slytherins hated Muggle-borns and Draco used that awful, awful word and I just don't…" Hermione started panicking and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Daphne stepped over to Hermione and sat down. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and comforted her. "Oh, Hermione, don't be silly! Why would I hate you for that! I don't believe in such things. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you're pureblooded and part of the sacred twenty-eight or a Muggle-born. I can't really speak for the rest of the Slytherins, though. However, I know that not all of them blindingly follow this prejudice. I wouldn't pay heed to Draco's words if I were you. He has the tendency to be overdramatic and Vincent, Crabbe and Pansy just follow him around everywhere." The Greengrasses, members of the sacred twenty-eight, were moderate on their views on muggles and muggle-borns. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass had raised their daughters, Daphne and Astoria, to believe and muggle-borns were people just like witches and wizards. They had the right to live and to pursue happiness. Despite this, the Greengrasses still lived a rather sheltered life. They rarely ventured out of pureblood wizarding society and still preferred to keep their bloodline pure. Just because they believed that muggleborns were not scum, that did not mean that they openly associated with them. As a result, Daphne had never even seen a muggle before or met a muggle-born before.

Hermione calmed down at Daphne's words. "Sacred twenty-eight? What's that? Oh never mind that but, what do I do? I can't tell everyone that I'm a Muggle-born! They'd all hate me!"

"Yes, that is a quite a problem, isn't it? I don't think it would be wise to tell them of your heritage," Daphne sighed, "We all come from families who don't really admire Muggles or Muggle-borns. Most of us have never even seen a Muggle in real life. We only hear about them as much as our parents tell us. Many of us were raised to hate them. Personally, my family isn't as opinionated about Muggle-borns as others. Draco's family, in particular, despises Muggle-borns. I think it would be best to keep this part of yourself on the low for the time being. They'll mature eventually and realize that blood purity is ridiculous." Daphne smiled at Hermione at reassurance. Hermione nodded at Daphne's words.

"I guess I'll have to lie to them, won't I? I don't really like lying, but it seems that I have no other choice. But Daphne, how can I hide that I'm a Muggle-born when it's so obvious that I didn't grow up around magic? You mentioned something about the sacred twenty-six and I have no clue what you're talking about and I brought my Muggle clothes with me and I…"

"That's okay, Hermione. You can borrow my clothes when we don't have to wear school robes! I'll write a letter to Mother and ask her to send over more clothes. But can you do a small favor for me?"

Hermione was so very thankful to have found such a great friend at her school. "Of course, Daphne! What can I help you with?"

"Well, I heard that Muggles are really experimental with fashion and I was just wondering if you get me a few Muggle fashion articles? I've heard that Muggle pictures don't even move! Mother would have a fit if she ever found me reading them and I would probably have to dig my own grave if I ever wore anything improper. But could you do that for me?"

Hermione smiled warmly. It was such a small request in comparison to what Daphne was willing to do for her. "Of course, Daphne! I have a couple with me but, I'll have my mum send some over."

"Oh thank you Hermione!" Daphne jumped with joy and hugged Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"Okay, now tell me all this business about the sacred twenty-four. I need a crash course on all things regarding the wizarding world if I want to fit in."

"Sacred twenty-eight," Daphne corrected. "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything. The others tend to be quite daft, especially Vincent and Greg. Nobody will suspect a thing.

And so the girls stayed up and talked about all things regarding the wizarding world. Hermione stored all the information into her brain. At the mention of the use of house-elfs, Hermione gave an indignant gasp. "But they're creatures that deserve rights! This is enslavement!" Hermione puffed.

"It's in their nature to serve! They actually quite like doing domestic work," Daphne replied. Hermione highly doubted the other girls' reasoning but, she decided to let it go. She would pursue this issue later. Perhaps, she could find a way to save the house-elves on her own.

Around midnight, the rest of the Slytherin first girls entered their dormitory and Daphne told Hermione that they would talk more tomorrow. Hermione got ready for bed but, she found that she couldn't fall asleep. She had finally found where she belonged but, it would be hard to keep up all the pretenses. Hermione pondered over that day's events. Draco had seemed so nice when she had met him two weeks ago at Florish and Blotts. And he had been friendly towards her during dinner too. But then, why would he use such a foul word to describe Muggle-borns such as herself. Hermione guessed that Daphne was right and that Draco had simply been raised this way. She wondered about him and how the rest of her classmates would react if they ever found out if she was a Muggle-born. Would they ever accept her if they found out the truth? She filed this information away in her brain and decided that she would wonder this more later. Hermione grew tired and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two: The Scarf

16

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter Two- The Scarf

Hermione got out of bed with a bounce to her step. It was the first day of classes and she couldn't possibly be any more excited. She, Daphne and Tracey went to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

Blaise noticed her beaming smile and excitement. "What are you so excited about?"

"It's the first day of classes! How can I not be excited? There's so much to learn." Hermione countered. Blaise, along with Greg and Vincent, groaned.

"Hermione, how can you possibly be excited about lessons and homework?" Blaise countered.

"The pursuit of knowledge leads to success and power, my dear friend." Hermione smiled and popped a blueberry into her mouth. She was in a good mood and she just knew that today was going to be a fantastic day.

The first class of the day was double potions with the Gryffindors. The potions classroom was in the dungeons near the Slytherin dormitories. Daphne and Draco walked beside Hermione and Theo and Blaise trailed closely behind as they made it back towards the dungeons.

"I expect this class to be easy," Draco smirked. "With Uncle Severus being the Head of Slytherin and my godfather, he'll easily favor us over the Gryffindors."

Hermione's head turned sharply at that. "Professor Snape is your godfather?"

"Yes, he's quite close with my parents. He visits the Manor from time to time."

As they went to go sit down in Potions, Draco quickly took the seat next to Hermione which Daphne had been walking towards. "Daphne, sit next to Theo. I'll sit next Hermione for potions."

Daphne smirked. Slytherins truly had a way with their words but, she understood what he had meant to do. "Okay, Draco. If you say so."

Professor Snape had started the class with roll call. When he came to Harry Potter's name, he sneered. "Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Draco snickered at this and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Boys could be so immature. Besides Professor Snape publicly berating Harry Potter, the rest of potions class had been uneventful. Hermione had instantly become Snape's favorite student – well, as favored any student could be by Snape – with her being able to answer every question he asked. She had earned her house 10 points with succinct answers. The Gryffindors, clearly not favored by the Slytherin Head, groaned at this. They had ended up losing 15 points and it had all been Harry Potter's fault. Nonetheless, Hermione beamed as Professor Snape rewarded her. Albeit, that didn't keep her safe from his snide remarks. They were Slytherins after all; he could hardly openly admit that his new star pupil was the brightest witch of her age. Dumbledore had told him that the girl had come from a muggle family. Her blood status and eagerness to learn reminded him of Lily. It brought a small smile to his face when he thought about it later in his private office.

Soon, morning classes ended and it was time for lunch. Hermione had a grin on her face. "I love potions."

Pansy sneered. "Oh please, Hermione. You're only happy because Snape likes you. Stop being such a know-it-all."

Hermione paid no heed to Pansy Parkinson. Draco hummed in agreement with Hermione. "Snape put Potter in his rightful place. The wanker walks around like he owns the bloody castle." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. She agreed that Potter was a nuisance and the boy was completey overrated. She had read about him in her _Modern History of Wizarding Britain_ book but, the boy appeared to know nothing at all in class. However, she did not understand Draco's obsession with the boy. Boys could be such, well, boys.

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly and Hermione had rejoiced in this. No one had questioned her on whether she belonged there or not. As the days passed, Hermione found it increasingly easier to lie to her new friends. Of course, Daphne had helped her and been tutoring her about wizarding customs so that she would not have any slip ups. Pansy could be a bit rude but, Hermione ignored her for the most part. Theo was a bit quiet and reserved. Hermione noticed that he also enjoyed to read, like her. Hermione had also noticed that he and Draco were very close. Blaise did not understand Hermione's excitement for learning and going to class but, he had turned out to be a charming boy. He had boyish grin which Hermione loved. Although he had teased Hermione about her love for learning, he was rather meticulous in her work and often joined Hermione in studying at the library.

In her first week, Draco, Daphne, and Blaise had ended up becoming Hermione's closest friends. However, she only trusted with Daphne with her secret. She had not grown up with her Slytherin classmates as most of the others had with each other, but Hermione found that felt like she actually belonged with them. They were all Slytherins and there was a strong sense of house loyalty amongst the Slytherins. They had welcomed Hermione into their small first year Slytherin family. However, Hermione wondered if they would still feel the same way about her once they found out about her being a muggleborn.

The following Thursday afternoon was the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years' lesson with Madame Hooch. They were to have a first lesson with her and then they could test out of the remainder of the course if they already knew how to fly. Hermione gulped with fear at this. She had gone to library and done some research. She had found some useful information in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ but, she was still extremely nervous _._ She had a fear of heights and flying. It didn't help matters that she would be expected to master both of her fears in this task.

Draco had noticed her mood during breakfast and had offered her a sweet little cake from the package his mother had sent him through his eagle owl. Hermione smiled at his offering a murmured a thanks. "You don't have to tell me, Hermione, but, whatever is bothering you will work out in the end." Draco gave her a shy smile in reassurance.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione gave a smile in reply.

Draco Malfoy confused Hermione. He was mean to everyone but, the Slytherins. But that didn't mean that he was nice to the Slytherins either. It seemed as if he tolerated Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Crabble and Goyle followed Draco around like a pair of bodyguards and Pansy was Draco's greatest admirer. Sometimes, they would be face the brunt of his snide remarks However, Draco's best mates were Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.. It seemed as if he was only nice towards four people: Theo, Blaise, Daphne and herself. Hermione knew that Draco had been friends with Blaise, Theo and Daphne since they were all little kids. That explained why they were never received the attention of Draco's bullying. Hermione didn't know why Draco was always so nice to her. Hermione wondered if he would still treat her the same if he knew who she really was.

Hiding her secret had been easy enough with Daphne's help. Daphne had been secretly coaching Hermione in all things related to the wizarding world. She hadn't told anyone that she was a muggle-born but, she hadn't told anyone that she was a pureblood either. Hermione simply couldn't understand why blood purity was such an important thing in wizarding culture. To her, there were no differences in the magical capabilities between those born to wizards and witches and those born to muggles. She was determined to prove herself as one of the brightest witches of her year. Since she was a member of Slytherin, everyone had assumed her blood status. Thus far, no one had questioned her on her family and she wanted it to stay that way. Maybe, they simply could not fathom a muggleborn such as herself being sorted in Slytherin, Hermione thought. It was better if it stayed this way. She didn't like deceiving her friends. She hadn't lied to them directly but, the omission of the truth was still a lie. Despite Daphne's coaching, nothing could save Hermione from flying this afternoon.

Draco's little sweet cake and words had comforted Hermione a little bit. Of course, she still had no clue about how to fly. And it didn't help at all that she was deathly scared of heights. That afternoon, Madame Hooch instructed the first years to yell "up". Supposedly, the broom would immediately come up at the command of its witch or wizard which Hermione found peculiar.

"UP!" Hermione demanded sternly but, her broom only wavered around her ankles. The rest of the Slytherins, even Vincent and Greg, had been able to successfully command their brooms up. Of course, their brooms would instantly come up at the command of their voices! They were born to witches and wizards. Hermione figured that they had learned to fly even before they learned to walk. Hermione felt discouraged by the lack of her skill in flying.

Draco balked at the sight of Hermione's broom barely moving. "Merlin, Hermione! Haven't you ever ridden a broom before? I've been riding since I could walk," Draco cried.

Hermione visibly stiffened at this and Daphne held her breath as she waited for Hermione' answer. She had come to care for her friend quite a lot. Keeping Hermione's secret was important to her too. "Well, no, because I'm deathly afraid of heights, you see. Dad tried to put me on those mini broomsticks when I was four and I just fell off and cried for the rest of the day. They never tried again and I'm just too afraid of heights," Hermione lied through her teeth. She hated herself for doing this but, it seemed, at least to her, that she had no other choice. It was a small white lie but, soon the white lies would pile up. She wondered how long it would be before she drowned in her own mess of lies.

Hermione's answer had convinced Draco; he nodded in understanding at her. This is what had been bothering this morning at breakfast, he noted. Seeing the girl in such a nervous wreck had worried him. He looked over to the Gryffindors and smirked. Neville Longbottom had been a tad too aggressive with his broomstick and had gotten injured. As Madame Hooch went to go take the boy to the hospital wing, she warned the rest of the first years to leave their brooms where they were. Hermione had rather liked Neville when she had briefly met him on the Hogwarts Express. He seemed like a sweet boy to her. She pitied the boy for being one of the subjects of ridicule for the Slytherin first years. Draco saw this opportunity and took it. It's not like he was going to follow the harpy's rules. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Vincent, Greg and Pansy joined in. Hermione had noticed that those three often followed Draco around like lost puppies.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "never thought you'd like fat little, crying babies, Parvati.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch and Hermione held her breath in fear of all the rules that were about to be broken. She wanted to stop Draco before things escalated but, she stopped herself. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Draco from starting a fight with Harry Potter. Draco smiled nastily at Harry.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, and a fight had escalated. Draco leapt up onto his broomstick and had taken off. Harry followed him. When Draco had said that he could fly even before he could walk, he wasn't kidding. Hermione gazed in wonder as he swooped into the air. Hermione filled with anxiety and panic at the mere thought of some of the dips and turns that Draco was exhibiting. Harry managed to get the ball back from Draco and the boys started to return. As they landed, Professor McGonagall walked onto the field.

"Potter! Follow me immediately." Harry glumly followed Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins cheered for Draco.

Draco snickered and gloated that he hadn't gotten in trouble. Soon after, Madame Hooch returned from dropping Neville off at the hospital wing. One by one, the Slytherins and Gryffindors presented the flying skills that they had. Hermione was hopeless. She had barely gotten her broomstick to come to level. Mounting the broom and leaving the ground was a far goal that she feared she would never reach. When Draco's turn came, he completely butchered his test, a stark contrast to the flying he had displayed when racing against Harry. Hermione asked him about this and he shrugged in reply, saying that he just wanted extra time to be able to fly. It's not like the first years would be given another opportunity to fly, was what he told her. Hermione thought this was odd but, didn't pay extra attention to it.

September flew past and then October did too. The only thing that flying lessons somewhat bearable was that Draco was there too. Hermione was still deathly afraid of flying and hadn't made any substantial improvement but, the presence of her friend greatly comforted her. On Halloween, a feast had been prepared for the students and staff of Hogwarts. Hermione and her friends loaded up their plates and feasted and joked around with each other. As the dessert appeared, Professor Quirrel appeared distraught and alarmed. "Troll in the bathroom!" And he promptly passed out. The Great Hall was filled with panic and anxiety but, the prefects ushered the students to their common rooms. Hermione remembered that she had heard rumors earlier about Parvati Patil crying in the bathrooms earlier. The Slytherins had been particularly nasty towards her with their pranks this week. She hoped that the girl wasn't unfortunate enough to be in the same bathroom as the troll. As Hermione headed out of the Great Hall with her fellow Slytherins, she saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley suspiciously deviating from their pack of Gryffindors.

November came and the weather had grown quite chilly. It was the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season and Hermione couldn't possibly care less. Slytherin was playing Gryffindor and everyone in her House was buzzed with excitement. Draco was annoyed with Gryffindor's selection for their seeker. At breakfast, he whined about Harry Potter making it into the Gryffindor team as a first year.

"Scarhead only got onto the team because of that bloody, ugly scar on his face," he grumbled. "Just you wait. I'm going to make the team as seeker next year. I could've made it this year if it weren't for that blasted rule about first years not being able to try out. I'm a better seeker than Potty is. McGonagall is willing bend her school rules as long as it gives Gryffindor a better chance at beating Slytherin. You know, Slyhtherin has been beating Gryffindor at Quidditch for the past several years."

"It is rather unfair that he got to disregard that rule, isn't it?" Hermione said. "But you know, he wouldn't have made the team if you hadn't goaded him into flying during that first day of flying lessons. Rules always need to be followed." Draco glowered at her. Hermione was such a control freak and following rules was one of her many talents.

Daphne tried to diffuse the situation. "Hermione, you're coming to the game today, aren't you?"

"No, I don't really care for Quidditch. I think I'm just going to take advantage of the quiet library today and spend the day in there." Hermione hated flying and Quidditch just seemed barbaric to her. She had read all about it in _Quidditch Through the Ages._ She couldn't possibly fathom why people would willingly mount brooms and put themselves in such danger.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It will be fun!" Blaise chimed in.

"No, it's okay. You guys go on without me." Hermione left to go back up to the common room and Draco groaned again into his breakfast. Hermione could be so stubborn sometimes.

Hermione came down to the common room and Draco was there waiting. Most of the Slytherins had already left for the Quidditch game and the common room was nearly empty. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, of course."

"That's sweet of you, Draco. But I'm not a fan of Quidditch. The game sounds barbaric! It's just people flying around and getting injured!"

"Oh, the injuries aren't anything magic can't fix. Besides, it is exciting! Just come with me, and you'll see. Please, Hermione?"

"I don't think I'll enjoy it all. "

"Please, for me? It won't be fun unless you go too."

Hermione's resolve softened. "Oh fine, but this better be as fun as you're making it out to be." Draco rejoiced at being able to make Hermione come to the Quidditch game with him.

As they exited the castle, Hermione shivered. She had underestimated how cold it would be outside and she hadn't worn something warm enough for the weather. "Draco, you go on out without me. I'm just going to head back inside to get a heavier cloak and my scarf."

"Don't be silly. We're already late. You'll miss the game by then. And don't think I don't know that you're trying to sneak out of this." Draco unwrapped the scarf around him. "Here, wear mine." He wrapped his scarf around Hermione's neck and softly brushed a strand of hair behind her hair. Hermione flushed at his gesture.

"Oh, what about you, then? You'll be cold."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Hermione smiled at Draco and gave him a shy thanks. They continued down to the Quidditch field. Hermione softly fingered the D.M. embroidered in brilliant silver thread at the end of Draco's scarf. He really didn't need to let her borrow his scarf. It was a sweet gesture that she really appreciated. By eleven o'clock, the whole school seemed to be out on the stands. Hermione and Draco made their way towards the Slytherins. Daphne waved them over. Daphne and Theo had saved them two spots.

"I knew if anyone could get you to come, it would be Draco!" Daphne said. As Hermione went to sit down next to them, Daphne noticed the other girl's scarf. She noticed everything; it was impossible to hide anything from her. Daphne smirked at Hermione.

"Nice scarf, Hermione." Hermione just smiled shyly in return.

The game had started and everyone around Hermione cheered. Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Daphne seemed to not be as obsessed with Quidditch as the rest of her friends were, so she and Daphne simply chatted about non-Quidditch related things throughout the game. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed something peculiar on the field. Harry Potter's broomstick appeared to have a mind of its own. Nobody had noticed yet as they were focused on something else. "You guys, look! Something's happening to Potter's broom!"

Everyone's attention immediately snapped to where Hermione was pointing. The surrounding Slytherins' heads immediately snapped up to where Hermione was pointing. It seemed as though Harry's broom had a mind of its own.

"I hope the idiot falls of his broom!" Draco exclaimed.

And just as Draco said it, Harry started to tumble down to the ground. Theo and Draco high fived each other.

"Wait, you guys, look!" Hermione cried again.

Harry started coughing as though he were choking on something. He coughed up the glorious golden snitch! The Slytherins groaned in defeat and Lee Jordan announced that, with Harry catching the golden snitch, the Gryffindors had won the game.

The Slytherins started heading back to the castle. Theo and Draco were discussing the game. Blaise had been walking near by and joined their discussion. Hermione and Daphne followed the boys close by as they entered the castle. The mood was glum amongst the Slytherins.

"Potter got to ignore the rules and play Quidditch this year but, I'm going to make our team as seeker next year. He'll be eating dirt instead of swallowing the bloody snitch next year," Draco grumbled.

Daphne, Theo, and Blaise entered the castle. The three walked a little ahead of Hermione and Draco. As Hermione and Draco entered the Slytherin common room, Hermione unwrapped Draco's scarf and went to give it to him. "Thank you again for letting me borrow this, Draco. You really didn't have to do that for me. You probably shivered throughout the whole game!"

"Keep it! I think it looks better on you." Draco shyly smiled at her.

Hermione's cheeks warmed at the compliment. Before she could reply, Blaise called Draco over for a wizard's chess game. He left her hanging there and Hermione didn't know what to make of that exchange. She decided that she would keep the scarf.

November passed and the days left of the term started to dwindle down. During December, on a clear Saturday morning, Hogwarts was greeted by the sight of sparkling white snow on its grounds. It was the first snow of the season and the students of Hogwarts could barely contain their excitement. The Slytherins weren't able to admire it from the windows of their dormitories. After breakfast, the first years decided to head outside. Even Hermione couldn't bear to the spend the beautiful, snowy Saturday morning inside studying at the library.

The Slytherin first years decided that they would divide into two teams. Draco was the captain of one team, while Daphne was the captain of the other team. Vincent, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy were on Draco's team. Greg, Theo, Tracey, and Millicent were on Daphne's team. They had decided to give each team five minutes to come up with a game plan. However, two minutes into Draco a making plan with his team, the other team started pelting Draco's team with magical snowballs. Honestly, Slytherins had no respect for rules, Hermione noted.

"Should've known that they would do something like a true Slytherin would like start before the five minutes were up!" Blaise yelped.

The surprise attack had split up Draco's team. Blaise, Vincent and Pansy hand run off in opposite directions before he could give orders. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran off to the edge of the small clearing where there were many trees to shield them.

"It will be easier for us to stay here so, we don't get hit," Draco told Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco started to use his wand to conjure snow balls. Realizing that the trees would not offer them enough protection, Hermione started to conjure up a snow fort. Greg and Tracey were starting to gain on Draco and Hermione.

"Come over here!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him into the fort with her. She used magic to close the opening. The top had an opening and there were steps made of solid, firm snow that led up a landing below the opening. From there, Draco and Hermione would be able to throw snowballs while also shielding themselves.

"You start conjuring up more snowballs and I'll start throwing them." Draco instructed Hermione. Draco climbed up the steps and Hermione started levitating her newly made snowballs to Draco. Draco hurled one snowball one after another at Tracey and Greg. Not being able to get Draco and Hermione, they retreated back. Draco came down from the steps. He went to go sit next to Hermione. Surrounded by the cold snow of the fort, he cast a warming charm around himself and Hermione.

"Ok, we're good for now. Greg and Tracey left but, I expect that they'll be back soon. We can rest for a little bit."

Hermione nodded. Despite, the warming charm she still shivered. "We should get the elves to bring us hot chocolate once we go back inside."

Draco nodded in agreement. It was then that he noticed the green scarf around Hermione's neck. Instead of the H.G. initials sown at the bottom at the end of the scarf, the brilliant silver thread of D.M. shined. Hermione had not yet worn his scarf since he had given it to her at the Quidditch game weeks ago. In the excitement and fast pace of the snowball fight, Draco had just noticed that she was wearing his scarf. Draco smiled with pride at this. He had hoped that Hermione would accept the small gift he had given her.

"I'm glad that you wore my scarf," Draco shyly said.

Hermione didn't say anything in return; her cheeks warmed at his compliment. She gave him a shy smile instead.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

The walls of the snow fort started to shake. The walls of the snow fort came tumbling down. Hermione and Draco ducked. As all the walls finally came crashing to the ground, Hermione and Draco slowly peeked out. They were surrounded. Greg, Theo, Tracey, Millicent and Daphne were all surrounding them. They were all levitating snowballs with their wands. The rest of the Hermione and Draco's team were nowhere in sight. Draco had no choice but to forfeit the game to Daphne's team.

Draco quietly grumbled to Hermione on their way back to the castle. "The cowards, the lot of them! And then Daphne's team cheated and starting attacking at us when they weren't supposed to."

"We're Slytherins. Would you expect any less from the lot of them?" Hermione reminded Draco. Draco grumbled in agreement. Their battle strategy should have been better. Across the clearing, Hermione noticed the Gryffindors engaged in their own game with snowballs. Hermione nudged Draco and motioned towards what she had seen. Draco smirked at her and called the rest of their friends back. Draco's team had lost, but at least all of the Slytherins could unite against the Gryffindors.

After the Slytherin first years were inside, they cast drying spells on themselves. Of course, Hermione had to help Vincent and Greg with their drying spells. The two boys had subtly blushed in embarrassment as the girl helped them. The Slytherin first years gathered in front of the warm fire in the Slytherin common room with hot chocolate. The boys and girls were laughing about the antics of the day and Hermione couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of belonging. She felt that she had finally found her place in the wizarding world. She had an amazing group of friends. They didn't think she was a freak. She loved them but, it broke her heart that she lied to them. Would they still be friends with her when the truth came out?

The next couple of weeks passed and soon it was time for the Christmas holidays. This year, all the Slytherin first years were going home for Yule. Hermione had decided to get most of her friends sweets from Honeydukes. For Daphne, she had bought Muggle cosmetics. For Draco, she had picked up a beautiful, golden practice snitch from Diagon Alley when she had gone to pick up some robes and school supplies. It was hard to choose a gift for someone when it seemed as though they had everything in the world. She had decided to that he would like the golden snitch since he wanted to try out for the seeker position next year on the Slytherin team.

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up with a bounce in her step. Christmas was her favorite time of the year. It was tradition for her dad to make his Belgian waffles for breakfast. After breakfast and sharing tea with her parents, Hermione made her way over to the Christmas tree. Decorating the tree was one of her favorite parts about Christmas. This year, her parents had waited till Hermione came home for break to decorate it. From her parents, Hermione had received the entire collection of Shakespeare's sonnets and plays and a beautiful dark green leather bound journal. Upon seeing her gifts from her friends at Hogwarts at the bottom of the Christmas tree when they had not been there the night before, Hermione gasped. From Daphne, she had received a headband with coppery-orange dragon scales decorating it. The scales were finished with a golden glossy finish. Upon trying it on, Hermione realized that the burnt orange color complimented her brunette curls perfectly. She quite like how her hair looked pushed away from her face. The headband made her unruly curls much more manageable.

Hermione had opened all her gifts except for one. The gift at the bottom was in a box wrapped with brilliant green wrapping paper. The wrapping paper had snow covered Christmas trees and golden lights on it. Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized that the wrapping paper was charmed so that the lights twinkled and the Christmas trees gently moved as if there was a winter breeze. Hermione slowly unwrapped the box and opened it, anticipation filling her. Hermione gasped. Inside, lay a beautiful pair of cashmere gloves and a winter hat. She realized that the green color of the gloves and hat would perfectly match the Slytherin outerwear. The cashmere was the finest and softest thing Hermione had ever felt in her life. Upon trying on the gloves, Hermione realized that there was a charm inside to keep her hands even warmer that what the material would have originally done.

Underneath the gloves and winter hat, lay a note.

 _Merry Christmas, Hermione._

 _-Draco_

Author's Note: And that's chapter two! This chapter is 16 pages long! Please leave me a review of what you think. Hopefully, I will have chapter three up by the end of the weekend.


	4. Chapter Three: Questions

11

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Questions

The Christmas holidays were over and it was time to return to Hogwarts for another term. Hermione found her friends at Platform 9 ¾. They entered the Hogwarts Express together and looked for a cart to sit in. Finally, they found one. Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracey entered the cart but, Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm to hold him back. All of a sudden, she felt shy. Nervous, Hermione looked down at her shoes. "Thank you for the lovely gift, Draco. I love it," she mumbled. Gathering her courage, Hermione looked up at Draco. He grinned down at her. Not being able to handle the embarrassment, she rushed into the cart to join the rest of her friends. Draco followed her into the cart too, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Hm, okay. If you say so. Hermione, we missed you at New Years. It would've been nice if you could've come to Draco's."

Hermione was confused. All her friends had met up over break without her?

Daphne quickly explained, "Draco wanted to invite you but, I told him that you were on holiday with your parents in Paris and that you wouldn't be able to join us."

Hermione was upset but, understood why Daphne had lied to their friends for her. How would she have explained her muggle parents to the rest of her friends? She wouldn't have been able to come to Draco's house on such a short prior notice. She wasn't ashamed of her muggle heritage but, she didn't want to lose her friends either. She nodded with Daphne.

"Oh yes, I spent Christmas and New Years with my parents in Paris this year. I wish I could've been able to make it, though."

Draco nodded in understanding. "That's okay. I'll invite everyone over during the summer and you can come over then."

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. She had been able to save herself through a white lie this time but, would she be able to continue doing that in the future?

The boys launched into a discussion about a Quidditch game and the girls talked about their Christmases during the rest of the train ride home. Hermione pushed her worries about her lies to her friends to the back of her brain. She decided she would ponder over this matter later.

Upon returning to Hogwarts and entering their common room, Daphne grabbed Hermione's arm and hauled her off to the girl's dormitory, citing that she had important things to tell Hermione. The other sdidn't say anything to the duo and engaged in their own conversations in the common room. They decided that it was better not to keep the best friends from discussing their secrets with each other. They had noticed that Daphne and Hermione often whispered things to each other that they didn't share with the rest of them.

Once they got to their room, Daphne shut the door and cast charms so that no one would be able to eavesdrop on the girls. She turned to Hermione and motioned her to come sit on the other girl's bed. "I have some stuff to tell you." Daphne looked extremely tense to Hermione.

Daphne's tone worried Hermione. Apprehension filled Hermione. Was something wrong? Had something happened to Daphne? "What's wrong, Daphne? Are you okay? Is there something I could do to help? Are you…" Hermione always rambled on when she was nervous or worried.

Daphne shook her head and interrupted the other girl. "Nothing's wrong, silly! I just haven't talked to you in a while and I missed you! I have loads to tell you!"

Hermione calmed at this. She always worried for her friend so easily. "That's great! You had so worried for a second there. What's up?"

"First, I want to apologize that I lied to Draco and told him that you were on holiday with your parents when you weren't. It's just that he wanted to invite you over for New Years and I didn't know how that would work out. It's not like your house is connected to floo or if your parents could apparate you there or set up a portkey. It just wouldn't be possible for you to get there without magic and you're underage. It just wouldn't have been manageable with how last minute the invitation was. I hope you understand why did what I did."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no! Don't worry about that at all! I'm not upset with you over that! I'm sad that I wasn't able to join you guys at Draco's but, it makes sense why you lied. Plus, you did it for me. You did it so that I could keep my secret just a little bit longer. I don't know how I would've figured out transportation."

Daphne instantly filled with relief after hearing Hermione's words. "Ok, good. I was worried that you would be upset."

"Oh no! I'm thankful that you lied for me, as awful as that sounds. In fact, I'm sorry that you had to lie to the others because of me. I just wish that I could just tell the truth to everyone, you know? I feel awful for lying to my friends but, I fear that I would lose everyone if they found out who I really am. Sometimes, Draco says these awful things about muggleborns and he uses that despicable word. He's so sweet to me now but, I fear that that would all change if he found out the truth. It really upsets me. He would never look at me the same again if I ever told him. I just don't want to lose my friends. I feel so fake all the time and I hate lying." Hermione's voice cracked at the end and she was near to tears now. Daphne wrapped her arms around her friend and have her a hug.

"Silly girl, you'll never lose all your friends! You'll always have me no matter what!"

Hermione smiled at the other girl. She was so glad that she had found at least one real friend at Hogwarts. "What was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Daphne blushed at this and Hermione arched her brow at this. Just what had happened to her friend over the Christmas holiday that she was blushing so madly?! "Over break, my parents decided to start an alliance through my getting betrothed. In old pure-blood wizarding families, it's common for parents to arrange their child's marriage at an early age, you know. It's not common for all wizarding families, of course. The older pure-blood families follow this tradition. I'm not sure how the muggles do it," Daphne explained to Hermione. She realized that Hermione was probably foreign to this concept.

"Daphne you're getting married?!" Hermione nearly shrieked in shock.

"I'm not getting married any time soon! There's basically an understanding between our families that we will eventually marry each other. Preferably, we'll get married after we graduate from Hogwarts. It's more like a betrothal or engagement at this point."

Hermione tried to understand but, the whole thing seemed absurd to her! They were only children! Why were parents thinking about their children getting engaged at such a young age? "You haven't told me who it is, yet. Who is it, Daph?"

Daphne blushed again at this. "Theo."

"Theo, as in Theo Nott in our year?! Our friend, Theo Nott?!" Daphne simply nodded at her. Theo was one of Hermione's friends but, she didn't know him that well. Like her, it seemed as though the boy was rather shy. She knew that he was close with Blaise and Draco. While the other two boys always partnered in their schemes and pranks, Theo always took a backseat.

"You know, it was going to be Draco at first. But his parents decided they didn't want him to be betrothed to someone in his year. According to them, I would be a distraction for him."

It slightly bothered Hermione that her friend had been first considered as a possible match for Draco. She loved Daphne but, she just couldn't imagine Daphne and Draco together. They were such different people. But, it still bothered Hermione that Draco might become engaged to some random girl all of sudden. "Is Draco going to become betrothed to someone soon too?"

"No, I'm guessing that they want someone younger than him. They don't want a girl to distract him in school which I think is rubbish but, I'm happy with the decision since I don't get stuck with him."

"So then, you're happy with Theo? Do you like him?"

"I see a possible future with him. I think I'll grow to love him. He's rather shy, you see. We all grew up together but, he has never said much. Draco's his best mate and it seems like they talk a lot. So, I suppose he just talks more to people that he's close to. Christmas was really nice, though. He conjured mistletoe and then he kissed me on his cheek."

"He gave me this necklace. When an alliance or match is made with the intention of marriage between two pure-blood families, a piece of jewelry is typically given. It doesn't have to be anything extravagant and it's not like an engagement ring. The ring comes much later. This jewelry basically is his claim on me. It's rather archaic but, I like what he got me. He gave me this necklace." Daphne pointed at her throat where a beautiful, delicate necklace lay. On a delicate, thin rose gold, hung a small sized pendant. In the center of the pendant was a radiant pink sapphire. Tiny diamonds were set all around the pink sapphire, adding to its beauty.

"Oh, Daphne! It's beautiful. It's a little alarming that my best friend is already set to marry someone but, I'm glad that you're happy. Theo is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Hermione. Please keep this information to yourself. We've decided to keep this between our families for the time being. Besides you, only Draco knows. Engagements at such a young age are rather archaic and only practiced by really old pure-blood families like the sacred twenty-eight. There's kind of a social stigma around early engagements like this so we're not announcing it till later when we're older."

"Oh, of course! Your secret is safe with me, Daph."

In this moment, Daphne seemed mature beyond her years. The witch was already engaged! Sometimes, old wizarding customs both amazed and shocked Hermione. She couldn't imagine herself becoming engaged to someone at such a young age. And the fact that Daphne's parents had set her up with a boy who she had no feelings for shocked Hermione. Hermione was relieved to know that her best friend did not seem all that upset with the decision. Rather, she seemed joyed. The girls continued telling each other how their breaks had been until the other first year girls slowly started turning in for the night. As Hermione lay in her bed that night, she tried to not let the fact that Daphne had been first considered for Draco bother her. His parents didn't even want a witch in their year for him. Certainly, they would never accept a muggleborn such as herself for him. Hermione pushed these thoughts to the back of her brain and let sleep overtake her.

The weeks of January slowly but, surely passed. It was a brutal weather which found Hermione often wearing the gifts she had received from Draco. This pleased Draco very much. He couldn't help but admire Hermione wearing his gifts every time she wore them. A February Saturday morning found Draco and Hermione sharing a table in the back corner of the library. Draco had been accompanying Hermione to the library on the weekends. The two would finish their homework together. Often, Blaise, Theo and Daphne accompanied them.

This particular Saturday found Draco and Hermione both diligently working over a Potions essay. Professor Snape had required the essay to be 12 inches long of parchment. Draco finished his essay at 13 inches while Hermione was still working on her essay at her 15th inch. Draco was done with his work for the day. He was bored and he had nothing else to do except wait for Hermione to finish her essay so that they could head back to the Slytherin common room together. He started twirling his wand around his hand but, he found that nothing could save him from this boredom! He decided he would bother Hermione to entertain himself for the time being. There was something Draco had been meaning to ask Hermione anyways.

"Hermione?" Draco was curious.

"Hmm?" Hermione was still diligently focusing on her Potions essay.

"I'm curious about something."

"What is it, Draco? I'm working on something important." Hermione did not like to be interrupted form her work.

"How come I've never heard of the Granger family? I don't think that there any pure-blood families in England by the name of Granger."

Hermione froze at Draco's words and looked up at him. What should she say to him? Should she just come out and tell him the truth? Would he still accept her? A million thoughts started coursing through Hermione's mind at the speed of light.

"It's because it isn't."

Hermione's response seemed ambiguous to Draco and he crinkled her eyebrows at in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hermione paused for a moment and put her quill down. She took the moment to gather her thoughts. She still wasn't sure if she was going to tell him. "Draco, Granger isn't really a popular name in wizarding England. My mum's family is actually Greek. I'm named after Helena's daughter in Greek mythology." Hermione paused again. Should she tell him? Hermione gave a sharp exhale, her mind already made up.

"But, Granger is actually a pretty common French name. My parents wanted me to attend Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons." She left out the part that it was a popular name among muggles only. She had never explicitly told Draco and the rest of her friends that she was a muggleborn. They had all assumed that she was a pure-blood with her having been sorted into Slytherin. However, Hermione had never bothered to correct their assumptions about her heritage. She hoped the small white lie about Beauxbatons would cover her for now. She couldn't bring herself to directly lie to her friends but, she couldn't find the courage in herself to tell them the truth. Omission of the truth was still technically lying after all. Hermione's response seemed to sate Draco's curiosity and he let the topic go. Hermione soon finished her essay and the two left library together to join the rest of their friends in the Slytherin common room.

A beautiful afternoon in late March, found Hermione and Draco sitting on a large rock in front of the Black Lake. The snow had finally melted and this March afternoon was uncharacteristically warm. Their classes were done for the day so, the two had decided to take a walk around the grounds. Hermione had allowed for it because her homework for the next two weeks was already done. The rest of their friends were elsewhere. Draco was mindlessly skipping small stones into the Black Lake.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about your childhood." Hermione had noticed that Draco rarely ever talked about himself. She knew nothing of his family besides, the fact that they lived in a large manor, Draco was an only child, and that they were pure-bloods and members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

She noticed that Draco had stiffened at her words. "Well, I practically grew up with Daphne, Blaise and Theo. Our parents are rather close. I've known Pansy, Millie, Vincent, and Greg since childhood too. We often played with toy brooms when were little." Draco's answer was rather ambiguous, Hermione decided.

"And your parents? You don't often speak about them. I see that your mother often sends sweets to you." Draco stiffened again at Hermione's words.

"Mother loves her gardening. You know, she doesn't even let the house elves touch it. She does it all herself with the aid of magic, of course. I'm really close with her. We always correspond through letters." Hermione noticed that he hadn't mentioned his father.

"And your father?" Draco had frozen again. Hermione realized that she had made a mistake and tried to back track. "Draco, you don't have to tell me anything that you're uncomfortable sharing with me. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious, that's all. I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. You're fine. Father… he just has a certain way of running things. He's rather strict and harsh with his punishments. He's a great wizard and he expects greatness out of me. I need to carry on the honor of the Malfoy family. I want to be as great as him. I always fail him."

It had taken a lot of courage for Draco to tell Hermione this which she had realized. Figuring that it was better to not say anything, Hermione went close to Draco and put her arms around Draco. They continued sitting at their rock in front of the Black Lake in silence until dinner time.

The rest of Hermione's first year passed rather uneventfully. Draco didn't question her on her heritage, much to her relief. It was the last supper at Hogwarts for the school year and it felt bittersweet to Hermione. She loved Magic with all her heart. After coming to Hogwarts, she had finally found herself. She finally knew where she belonged. Albeit, there were certain moments in which she doubted whether she truly belonged in Slytherin or not. Some of her friends had made it quite clear of their disgust for all thing muggle-related and muggleborns. Hermione tried to not let this get to her. Outside of these flaws, they were quite wonderful people. They were still great friends to her, despite the fact that they did not know of her true muggle heritage.

When Professor Dumbledore announced the final points for each House, everyone at the Slytherin table groaned in defeat. Hermione was visibly disappointed. She had always abided by all the rules! She had not received a single detention this year and she had tried her best in all of classes! How could Gryffindor have beat Slytherin?! And at the last minute too!

"As per usual, Potter and Weasel get away with everything easily. The Boy Wonder gets everything handed to him handed to him on a silver platter because he's the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die!"

Hermione had kept herself out of the petty games that Draco usually played with Harry Potter. Greg and Vince, who were a little empty-headed and were clearly just in need of a leader, often joined Draco in picking on Harry. Pansy, who Hermione had noticed had started pining after Draco, would also occasionally join in. Everyone upset over losing the House cup.

Following dinner, everyone went back to their dormitories to pack their final belongings so that they could leave Hogwarts for the summer the following morning.

The following morning found Hermione quite sad. She would be missing all her new friends over the summer. She promised to write them all letters to keep in touch. She and the rest of her friends were sharing a cart on the Hogwarts Express back to London.

"Hermione, visit the Manor over the summer! The rest of the gang is always over. You should join us." Draco grinned down at Hermione.

Once again, Hermione froze at the request. How would she transport herself to the Manor? What would she tell Draco if he saw her parents? She felt like a coward but, once again, she found herself telling another white lie.

"I'm travelling this summer to Greece with my parents." It wasn't a complete lie, after all. She _was_ travelling to Greece with her family this year. However, she wasn't going to be unavailable for the entire duration of the summer. She continued her lie, "I'm unsure of when we'll be returning. I'll ask my mum and dad and let you know if I can come over."

Draco nodded in understanding and Hermione felt a dull ache in heart. It tore her apart to lie to Draco and the rest of her friends. She felt like a foul coward but, she just didn't know how to tell them the truth. Once they reached London, Hermione gave a tight hug to each other friends and bid her goodbyes. She went off to discreetly to find her parents. _I'll tell them soon,_ she thought to herself.

Author's Note: And that's the end of their first year at Hogwarts! So far, the story has been mostly fluffy with slightly some angst but, the story will be picking up from their second year!


	5. Chapter Four: The Chamber is Opened

17

Author's Note: And here is chapter four! Please leave me a review of what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: The Chamber of Secrets is Opened

Hermione had long returned from her holiday in Greece with her parents. Upon her arrival, she had received a letter from Draco asking if she could visit him at Malfoy Manor. The letter pushed Hermione to write a letter to Daphne with worry. What should she tell Draco? If she said yes, how would she get to the Manor? How would she protect her secret? Daphne replied to Hermione's letter with a brilliant idea. Daphne proposed that Hermione stay with the Greengrasses for the three remaining weeks of their summer. The Greengrasses did not view muggles and muggleborns as many of their other pure-blood peers did. Though, they did not exactly project their sentiments in front of their friends. It would be dangerous for them given the community that they were a part of. They had agreed to keep Hermione's secret for her safety. The Malfoys would not exactly appreciate this. Hermione's parents had readily agreed to Hermione staying with the Greengrasses for the rest of the summer. They wanted to provide everything for their daughter and they wanted her to experience living in a wizarding household. And so, Hermione found herself waiting at The Leaky Cauldron on Monday afternoon, waiting for Daphne and her mother to arrive to meet with her.

Hemrione found Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass to be the most gracious host. Originally, she was nervous that they would feel uncomfortable with her muggle heritage. They were pure-bloods, after all. She was so used to her fellow Slytherins publicly claiming their distaste for muggle-borns. After observing Draco and some of the others' behavior, Hermione had started to expect pure-bloods to hate muggleborns by definition. However, Victoria and Stephen Greengrass treated her just as Daphne did. Hermione was most thankful for this and this made her stay at Greengrass Manor rather pleasant.

Daphne and Hermione had both been invited to spend the day at Malfoy Manor for Wednesday. Hermione found herself in nervous jitters on Tuesday night. Of course, nothing escaped Daphne's attention. The two were sitting in Daphne's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I'm just really nervous about tomorrow."

"What's there to be nervous, about?"

"Well, we all know how Draco feels about muggleborns but, his parents must be even worse than him in their views. He learned it from them, after all."

Daphne nodded in understanding. "Don't worry so much about that. My parents are keeping your secret so, you'll be safe. They won't suspect a thing. Mrs. Malfoy is a really sweet woman. Mr. Malfoy can be a little tense sometimes, I guess."

Hermione nodded. Daphne's description of Draco's parents matched much of what he had told her earlier during their first year. The next day, Hermione and Daphne flooed over to the Malfoy Manor. Theo and Blaise had arrived just before the girls. Draco stood welcoming his friends with a house elf. The house elf wore a dirty rag and had ears that were much too big for his tiny, little head. Hermione pursed her lips at the sight of the house elf. She still was not used to the idea that many wizarding households used house elves as the help. They weren't even paid, for Merlin's sake! This particular house elf gave Hermione a huge lop-sided grin and introduced himself to her.

"Miss, I is Dobby! Let Dobby take miss's jacket!" Hermione smiled at the kind elf. She had learned at Daphne's house that it was better to not question a house elf's position as a wizard's servant. They were quite sensitive over this.

"Hello, Dobby. It's nice to meet you!"

Everyone gave Hermione an odd look at her enthusiastic greeting of the peculiar house elf. It wasn't particularly normal for wizards and witches to greet elves with such kindness. Not all were abusive but, almost none greeted a house elf as one would with a friend. Blaise and Theo gave her an awkward wave, not quite sure of what to make out of her social faux pas. Realizing her mistake, Hermione tried to quickly cover up her mistake. "Oh, I just get so excited when I see house elves, you know. We never had house elves around my house." This was not a lie at all. Of course, it would be ridiculous to have house elves at her home, given the fact that her parents were muggles. Her friends didn't need to know that bit of information at this time.

The boys gave Hermione an even more shocked look. "What kind of proper wizarding family doesn't even have house elves?" Draco mused. "Anyways, follow me, you guys. Mother has organized lunch for us in the sun parlor."

Hermione was thankful to Draco for quickly changing the topic, even if it wasn't intentional on his part. As Draco led Hermione and the rest of their friends around the Manor, Hermione gazed in wonder around the Manor. Daphne's house was beautiful and magnificent but, Draco's home looked like a palace. Much of the decorations and furniture reminded Hermione of what she had seen in Buckingham Palace from pictures. Malfoy Manor was fit for a king to live in, Hermione realized. Daphne had been serious when she had told Hermione that the Malfoys were like wizarding royalty. After lunch, the kids went out to the grounds. Draco had a new broom that the boys wanted to test out.

"Father got me the new Nimbus 2001 to practice on so I can try out for the team this year. It's even faster and better than Potter's broom." Draco said, proudly.

Theo and Blaise went with Draco to go fly around the Malfoy grounds. Hermione, citing her combined fear of heights and flying, had refused to fly with the boys. Daphne had decided to stay behind with Hermione to accompany her. The girls walked around the grounds, conversing with each and catching up while they waited for the boys to return. Draco's description of his mother's gardens had done it no justice, Hermione realized. The distinct fragrance of roses was heavy in the air. There were roses of every colored –pink, red, yellow, white, peach, violet, white – and they all colored the gardens with their vibrancy. Mrs. Malfoy had done a wonderful job with her roses; not a single branch was out of place and every single flower was blossoming with life. There was a bench off to a side, placed so that the sitter would have the best view of the grounds, garden and Manor. Hermione and Daphne sat and admired Mrs. Malfoy's work.

"Oh, this is so beautiful, isn't it, Daphne?" Hermione asked.

Before Daphne could reply, someone else replied from behind them. "Thank you, dear. I do it myself, you know."

Daphne and Hermione whipped their heads back to see who had heard them. Mrs. Malfoy stood, looking like a queen. She stood with a certain elegance that Hermione had never even seen in Princess Diana, the admired muggle princess of Great Britain. Mrs. Malfoy wore dark blue robes made of the finest cloth Hermione had ever seen. She was simply mesmerized by this women's grace and ardor. It was truly something to admire. There was certain warmth about her but, Hermione could tell that she was stern when she needed to be.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger. Yes, Draco told me that you tend to all your gardens yourself, ma'am. Your work is simply amazing." Narcissa Malfoy nodded at Hermione's kind reply. She realized that the young girl was peculiar. There was something about her that she couldn't quite place. She looked familiar yet, she had never heard of the girl or her family until Draco had told her about his new friend last Christmas. She had told Draco to invite all his school friends to their home, curious about this girl that she had never heard of before. She wanted to get to know the girl who had snuck into her Draco's life. She was going to invite the girls in for some tea but, the boys came zooming towards them and landed.

"Daphne, Hermione! Come with us! We're going to fly around and play Quidditch and we need more people to play," Draco said.

Before Hermione could refuse, he hauled her off with the rest of their friends. Narcissa had missed her chance to make her evaluation of the girl.

"Why were you chatting with Mother?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Oh, Daphne and I were just admiring the rose garden and she found us. She seems like sweet lady."

Draco pouted at Hermione. "Come play with me! I haven't seen you this whole summer."

Blaise teased them, "Yes, Hermione, do come along! Draco is miserable without you." Theo and Daphne snickered along with him.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione admonished Blaise. "Draco, you know that I don't like flying! I'd rather not fall to my death, you know."

Draco pouted at Hermione in return. "Oh, come on, Hermione! Don't be absurd. Here, let's do this. Why don't you ride along with me on broom for a little bit? I promise I won't drop you and I'm a great flyer. I'll teach you until you get the hang of it. I can't believe you're still so terrible at flying after Madame Hooch's lessons."

Hermione chewed her lips in nervousness. She contemplated Draco's offer and gave in. Draco was so stubborn and relentless in his requests. It was so hard to say no to him. Draco took Hermione's hand and helped her onto his broom. Draco kicked off and launched into the air with Hermione, leaving all their friends on the ground. Draco's broom was incredibly fast and Hermione wrapped her arms around for dear life. She shut her eyes, scared of the height that they must've reached by now. She started panicking.

"Slow down, Draco! You're scaring me!" Hermione yelled.

"Relax, Hermione. You're safe with me. Just enjoy the view."

By now, Hermione and Draco had stopped accelerating upwards. Now, they were simply hovering at the same height above the grounds. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and peered down. The view from above was even more amazing. Maybe, heights weren't so bad. The gardens were softly brisling in the breeze. There was a large fountain that she had not even noticed before. The Malfoy grounds were extensive and the architecture of the Malfoy Manor looked even more beautiful from above. Hermione couldn't fathom how Draco had grown up living in a palace like this. It reminded her of the palaces in France that she had grown up reading about. She had only visited Paris with her parents so, she had never seen them for herself. She would've thought that he had a wonderful childhood growing up in a magical place like this. However, she knew the truth. Draco had not told her much but, she figured from his brief descriptions that his childhood had not been easy. Sure, he had every material possession that galleons could possibly buy, but it seemed like he hadn't had a particularly happy childhood. She hadn't yet met Mr. Malfoy but, she already knew that he would be a cold person just as Draco had described him to be. Hermione continued contemplating this as she gazed over the grounds. Draco noticed that she looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's just so beautiful. I guess heights can't be that bad, right?" Hermione said.

"I told you, Hermione! There's really no need to be so afraid! Now, you're not so afraid of heights and we'll continue on lessening your fear of flying. Let's go grab the others. They'll be getting bored without us."

"Just don't go too fast, okay?"

Draco didn't listen to her and dived towards the three still on the ground and Hermione shrieked. Draco chuckled at Hermione's reaction. The rest of the afternoon passed with the kids playing outside on the grounds. Blaise, Daphne and Theo flew on their own brooms while Hermione rode with Draco. She admitted that Draco had helped her get over her fear of heights but, that she was still rather afraid of flying.

The following week, Draco owled Daphne and Hermione, telling that he would be getting new school supplies from Diagon Alley with his father. He told the girls to come along with him. He had already invited the boys to join them as well. So on Thursday morning, Hermione and Daphne flooed into The Leaky Cauldron so that they could enter Diagon Alley through the brick entrance. Hermione and Daphne walked through the busy streets in search of Draco. He had told them to meet him in front of Florean Fortescue's at noon. Diagon Alley was busy and bustling with people. A new school year at Hogwarts was about to begin and so families were busy buying school supplies at the last moment. Because of the crowd, Hermione and Daphne were having a hard time finding their friends. Daphne spotted Draco off in the distance and she pointed him out to Hermione. He waiting there for them with Blaise and Theo.

"Look, Hermione! There they are!" Daphne pointed out to Hermione. True to Draco's words, the boys were waiting for the girls in front of the ice cream shop. Daphne and Hermione had been flooing over to Draco's almost every day since Hermione had been staying with Daphne for the rest of the summer. Theo and Blaise would always join them too.

The girls made their way towards the boys and greeted them. "Father has some business here. He has promised to find us once he's done and buy us all ice cream," Draco told them. His friends nodded at him and headed off towards the shops. They first went to Madame Malkin's to buy new robes for the school year. They had all grown during the summer, of course. Hermione and Daphne had to nearly drag the boys away from the displays as they were ogling at the new Quidditch products. They still needed to buy their new school books so, the girls hauled them over to Florish and Blotts. Draco smirked and whispered into Hermione's ear. "This is where we first met. Do you remember?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, I do."

The Slytherins found the inside of Florish and Blotts to be even more crowded than the streets of Diagon Alley. People were excitedly chattering all around them.

"What's going on here?" Theo asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is signing books today! All our Defense books this year are by him. Oh, I hope he teaches us this year." Hermione nearly swooned, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Gilderoy who?" Daphne asked.

"He's some bloke that writes a bunch of books. Supposedly, he has fought with a vampire." Blaise drawled.

"Well, he is rather good looking, isn't he, Hermione?" Daphne said.

Hermione nodded. "Come on! Let's go up more so that we can see him better."

The girls made their way towards the front and boys groaned in annoyance at them.

"Ugh, girls can be such a nuisance," Blaise said.

Draco and Theo couldn't agree with him better. The boys made their way towards the girls and stood with them, watching the fruity man with scathing looks. The man was a joke! However, Hermione and Daphne continued swooning over him.

"Is that Harry Potter I see?" Gilderoy Lockhart peered into the crowd.

Gilderoy Lockhart plucked Harry Potter from the crowd to his side. This time, all of the Slytherins groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go grab our books and leave. Father will be waiting for us. No need to watch Scarhead get all the glory that he doesn't deserve," Draco said. The Slytherins agreed and went off to grab their textbooks for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, not wanting to give Harry more attention than he deserved.

Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Hermione grabbed their books and made their way to the front. They had lost Draco somewhere along the way. "Where did Draco go?" Hermione asked.

The kids found Draco and his father having a confrontation with the Weasley family and Harry Potter at the front of Florish and Blotts. "Oh, you guys, I think I found him!" Blaise sarcastically said. Hermione, Daphne and Theo glared at him. Now was not the time to make jokes. Things looked tense. Hermione quietly observed Lucius Malfoy. She had been to Malfoy Manor a few times in the last week. However, she had narrowly missed seeing Mr. Malfoy during each of her visits. He was always off doing business somewhere. Draco had told her that his father usually returned home late. Mr. Malfoy seemed cold and vicious to Hermione. Ron Weasley annoyed Hermione just as he did with the rest of the Slytherins. However, she did not seek out childish confrontations with him as Draco often did. It seemed that Mr. Malfoy was doing the same with Mr. Weasley. Hermione realized that Draco and his father were similar in this aspect. Hermione had immediately decided that she did not like Draco's father. She now understood what Draco had told her once.

Lucius Malfoy finished with the Weasleys and looked over at Draco's friends. Hermione had noticed him slyly slipping something into the Weasley girl's cauldron. Hermione wondered what it was but, decided to ponder it later as Mr. Malfoy called them over. "Come, children. I'll pay for your books and we can go get ice cream." Blaise, Daphne, and Theo quickly followed Draco and Mr. Malfoy and Hermione did the same. She realized that Blaise, Daphne and Theo already knew that Mr. Malfoy was a man not to be messed with. Throughout their visit at Florean Fortescue's, Mr. Malfoy had been cool and reserved. He didn't say much but, he had a sharp, piercing glare that kept everyone from crossing him.

Much of the rest of Hermione's summer was spent with her friends. She had missed them so much while she was on holiday with her parents and it made her happy that she had somewhere that she could fit in. She tried to not think about her secret that she was hiding from the boys. She hated lying to her friends and she knew that she would have to tell them soon.

September 1st came and Hermione was excited for another year of learning magic. She and her friends shared a cart on the Hogwarts Express as per usual. At the feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was no other than Gilderoy Lockhart. All the girl in the Great Hall cheered. Hermione and Daphne were nearly bouncing in the seats with excitement which annoyed Draco and Theo.

Draco looked around noticed something missing. "Where's Potter and Weasel?"

"Missing your boyfriends, Draco?" Blaise smirked.

"Oh, shut up. It's hard to miss with Weasel's ugly hair and Potter's big fat head. I'm sure I'm not the only who has noticed."

"I don't think they were on the Hogwarts Express earlier, either." Theo chimed in.

"Hopefully, boy wonder and his sidekick have been expelled. It'll be much more peaceful around here if they aren't here."

Classes started the next day and Hermione couldn't be happier. She was at Hogwarts learning magic with her friends. Life was good and she was thankful that her friends didn't know her secret yet. She feared what would happen once they knew. Draco glowered when he saw Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table the next day at breakfast. The _Daily Prophet_ ha their front page dedicated to the duo's mishap with the muggle car. "It's unfair that those two idiots can break rules whenever they want and always get away with it." Draco whined. The others Slytherins murmured in agreement.

Hermione was looking over her schedule one last time. The first class of the day was Defense with Gilderoy Lockhart. Blaise looked over her shoulder at her schedule. His eyes widened and he nearly spit out his drink with laughter. He grabbed her schedule out of her hands. "Hermione! Why have you drawn little hearts all around Lockhart's name? Got a crush on him already?" Draco gave them a pointed look and Hermione glowered at Blaise.

"It's Professor Lockhart, Blaise," she corrected him, "and I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see any hearts." She snatched her schedule back from Blaise. A shrill voice was heard from the Gryffindor table. It sounded like someone was speaking on a megaphone, Hermione noted. All of the Slytherins sniggered as the entire Great Hall heard Molly Weasley stern lecture to her son.

Quidditch try outs were the following week and Draco was confident as ever that he would make the team without a glitch. Before even making the team, he had been gloating to everyone that he was the new Slytherin seeker. In his mind, no one else was more fit for the job. Now, a Friday afternoon tradition between Hermione and Draco, the two were at their rock in front of the Black Lake. They were skipping stones as per usual.

"Hermione, do you want to know a secret?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What is it, Draco? Is there anything wrong?" Hermione always got worried so easily. Draco thought it was kind of endearing. Hermione cared about her friends so much.

"It's just that I'm really nervous about try outs next week. I know I've been acting like I know I'm going to get it without a contest but, I'm not so sure about myself."

Hermione put her arms around Draco. "Oh, Draco. You're an amazing flyer. Seriously, it's scary how fast you can go on a broom. I don't have a single doubt that won't make the team. You'll be amazing."

"What if I fail? I don't want to disappoint Father."

"You won't fail and you'll make him proud."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a know-it-all, right? Trust me, I just know."

Draco nodded at her and hoped that she was right. "Will you come? I mean, to the Quidditch try outs?"

"Of course, I'll be there!"

The following Wednesday found Hermione, Daphne, Theo and Blaise watching the Slytherin try outs from the stands. Draco was trying out today and Hermione wanted to keep her word to him and support him there. Daphne had agreed to keep her company in the stands. Convincing the boys to also come had been a battle. "What's the point of going? He's so confident! We all know he's going to make the team." Blaise had whined.

"Friends need to support each other," Hermione countered. She dragged Theo and Blaise along with her and Daphne. _Ugh boys,_ she thought.

Draco was up next and Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was confident that he would make the team but, was, nonetheless, still worried for him. To no one's surprise, Draco had passed the try outs with flying colors. He was lean and a rather fast flyer, the perfect combination for a good seeker. After he was done, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise and Theo left the stands to go congratulate him.

Daphne and Hermione each gave Draco a hug. The boys gave Draco a high five. The Slytherin second years started to make their way up the grounds, towards Hogwarts Castle. Blaise, Theo, and Daphne walked a little ahead of Draco and Hermione, chatting about their latest Potions lesson. Hermione whispered to Draco, "See? I knew you could win. I didn't doubt it for a second."

Draco smiled at her, "Thank you for having faith in me, Hermione."

"I'll always believe in you, Draco." Draco gave her a wide smile at his words.

The following Thursday was Slytherin's first practice of the year. The Slytherins had received special permission from Professor Snape to use the Quidditch field for today's practice. They had gotten priority over the Gryffindors to train their new secret seeker. Upon Draco making the Quidditch team, Draco's father had gifted the entire Slytherin Quidditch team with new Nimbus 2001s. The Gryffindors were leaving for the Quidditch field just as the Slytherins were. A confrontation between the team captains ensued.

It was a nice, sunny September afternoon so, Hermione and Daphne were studying outside the castle, on the grass. They perked up at the commotion and stood up to see what was happening. The Slytherins had just shown of their new Nimbus 2001s that Draco's father had so graciously gifted to them. The Gryffindors glowered at them.

"Your father bought your way onto the Quidditch team, Malfoy? Well, at least you're talentless so, Gryffindor is guaranteed a win this year," Ron Weasley sneered. Ron's word had angered Hermione.

"Shut up, you foul git! Draco made the team fairly just like everyone else!" Hermione yelled.

"Oooh, your girlfriend is defending you, Malfoy! Can't even defend yourself?" Ron egged Draco on.

"Shut up, Weasley, if you know what's good for you." Draco glowered at Ron.

"Or you'll do what? Hex me?" Ron Weasley pointed his broken, taped together wand at Draco and exclaimed, "Eat Slugs!"

The hex had not worked on Draco because of the broken wand and instead hit Ron. He hunched over on the ground and started throwing up slimy slugs. The Slytherins all howled with laughter.

"Why throw a hex, if you can't even do magic properly, Weasley?" Hermione sneered. She didn't like it when her friends were attacked. The Slytherins merrily went on their way to start the first Quidditch practice of the year.

September passed and October was upon the students of Hogwarts. The days grew chillier and leaves turned colors. Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Theo and Blaise were walking back towards the dungeons from the Great Hall after dinner. Hermione and Theo were discussing a Herbology essay and Daphne came to a halt in front of them and screamed. Shocked by Daphne's scream, Hermione looked up and gasped in horror. On the wall, written in blood was:

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE._

Mrs. Norris has been barbarically hung. Mr. Filch was screaming in horror. Other gasps and screams were heard as more students gathered around.

"What…" Hermione was confused. What was going on? Professor Dumbledore had arrived along with the other professors. Mr. Filch started screaming and pointing at Harry and Ron, wanting them to be punished. Apparently, they had been at the scene of the crime first. Professor Dumbledore calmed Mr. Filch and took him away. The other professors ushered the students to go back to their dorms. The professors looked tense and worried which made Hermione nervous. This was something serious that had even all the professors worried.

Draco sneered at Harry and Ron. "Enemies of the heir beware? That means mudbloods and blood-traitors, Potter. Hope you lot get killed next with your mother being a mudblood and your father being a blood-traitor." Harry glowered at Draco and was about to fight him but, Ron dragged him away. The brainless git had finally done something right, Hermione thought later.

Hermione paled and nearly passed out on the spot at Draco's words. Daphne grabbed her and steadied her before she could fall over. The Slytherins quickly followed the crowd and made their way towards the dungeons. Hermione couldn't understand why Draco would say something like that. He had used that awful word again. Did he truly want all muggleborns like herself to die? Did her want her dead? Did the rest of her friends want her dead as well? As soon as they entered the safety of their common room, Hermione confronted Draco. She was angry now. In fact, she was seething. She had been mulling over everything during their walk to the dungeons. Being born to muggle parents did not make a witch or wizard any less than a pureblood witch or wizard! Why didn't these pureblood pricks just get that?!

"Did you do it?" Hermione nearly snarled at Draco. Blaise and Theo's eyebrows rose to their hairlines. Hermione was definitely not someone that you should mess with. However, she nearly never got upset with Draco. The two boys couldn't understand what had upset her. However, Daphne knew all about what this was about. Hermione was upset at Draco's actions and words earlier. She sympathized with her friend; Draco could be cruel sometimes.

"Do what?" Draco was also confused at Hermione's sudden change in mood.

"Did you open the chamber of secrets? Are you going to kill mudbloods and blood traitors?" She had never used that foul word before. She found it much too offensive. However, she was sick of Draco whining about blood purity and mudbloods. She had finally reached her limit and she had already nearly reached her limits too many times.

"No, I didn't open the chamber of the secrets. I'm not the heir of Slytherin! But whoever did it is my new hero!" Daphne winced at Draco's words. He shouldn't have said that. Hermione wanted to punch him! But, she controlled herself and released a harsh breath. She couldn't even look at Draco right now. Hermione shoved past Draco and went to the girl's dormitory. Theo and Blaise looked on with confusion. Why was their friend so upset? "What's her problem?" Draco mused. Clearly, he didn't know his friend as well as he thought he did.

Author's Note: And that's chapter four! I made this chapter a little longer than the others. The angst and heart of the story will be developing from now on. From now on, we'll see more of the Draco that we are used to seeing in the books! If this chapter gets a lot of love, I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the weekend!


End file.
